Kicked Out
by PrincessCalypse
Summary: A Code Lyoko fanfic. The original team thought they shut down Lyoko and destroyed Xana for good. They were wrong. Now a generation has to pick up where they left behind. Following five teens as they fight to protect their friends, school, and bigger yet, the world from an evil entity from taking over. Being redone. Check out Virtual Insanity.
1. Prologue

She stepped out from behind the bushes. How could he have followed her here? He was suppose to remain in Lyoko. Here was supposed to be a safe haven. But he managed to have escaped and now he was hunting her down. What could she do?  
She began to run. She had to make it to someone. She had to warn someone, anyone. If she was able to warn them then maybe they could help fight him.  
Just then a shadowy figure appeared in front of her. She wanted to scream but couldn't muster up the voice. All she could do was repeat a single word in her mind. Over and over.  
"No!"  
The shadow lurched at her as she went to run. It was to late for her. She had failed. She couldn't warn anyone. Everyone is doomed.

* * *

Form in the next chapter.


	2. Form

**Basic**  
Name:  
Age:  
Gender:  
Race:  
Nationality:  
Birthday:  
Blood type:  
Grade:  
**Mind Over Matter**  
IQ:  
Three words to describe character:  
Likes:  
Hobbies:  
Dislikes:  
Fears/Phobias:  
**Appearance:**  
Hair  
_Colour:_  
_Style:_  
_Texture:_  
_Length:_  
Eyes  
_Colour:_  
_Shape:_  
Skin  
_Colour:_  
_Freckles?_  
_Scars?_  
_Birthmarks?_  
Height:  
Weight:  
Build:  
Outfit:  
**Lyoko**  
Powers:  
Outfit:  
Weapon:  
Vehicle:  
Alliance:  
**Past Vs Present**  
Relationships  
_Family_  
_-Mom: (Name, Age, Job, Short Personality, Relationship with character)_  
_-Dad: (Name, Age, Job, Short Personality, Relationship with character)_  
_-Siblings? If yes than... (Name, Age, Job, Short Personality, Relationship with character)_  
_Friends_  
_-Best friend: (Name, Age, Short Personality, Relationship with character)_  
_-Good friends: (Name, Age, Short Personality, Relationship with character)_  
_-Crush? If yes than... (Name, Age, Short Personality, Relationship with character)_  
History  
_Brief history: (Give me some background of the character. Where were they born? How were they raised? Etc. etc. etc.)_


	3. 1: Conspericy Theories and Games Part 1

Raleigh came running.  
"Guys, they found a vechile turned upside down this morning," she shouted, entering the room.  
The room was a bedroom. Two beds, one on each side of the room, a desk, and a bookcase were in the room. On one of the beds lay a boy around 14 reading a comic. He sat up as Raleigh stormed the room. His messy brown hair almost completely covered his green eyes as he sat up. Only his left eye could barely be seen. The other boy in the room was sitting at the desk. He appeared to be on some social network. He turned around. His black hair was cut perfectly so it looked messy but didn't hang in his face. His blue eyes were framed by is thick rimmed black leaned back in his chair.  
"And this is news?" he asked. "So a person was driving recklessly. Happens all the time."  
He was about to turn around when Raleigh plopped on his bed.  
"Hey!" he shouted.  
"I'm not going to continue to stand while you two just sit down and lounge," she complained. "Anyway, it wasn't a reckless driver, Damian."  
Damian, the boy at the computer, had a smug look on his face.  
"How do you know?" he asked.  
"Because the car was upside down on the top of a building," she said. "This is the seventh time this month that something strange has happened."  
The boy on the bed stared at Raleigh then Damian then Raliegh again.  
"Why do you guys go at this every day?" he asked. "You," he gestured to the girl. "and your conpericy theories. And you," he gestured to the boy. "And your ability to criticize anyone."  
The boy sighed and flopped back down on his bed. His head hit the pillow perfectly.  
"Shut up Luke," complained Damian. He turned his attention back to Raleigh. "What do you think is happening then?"  
He was obviously being sarcastic and smug about the entire subject. He truly didn't care for an answer. he just wished to tease her. But she didn't care and went on like he truly asked her.  
"The Russian government," she answered.  
"Russia?!" laughed Luke. "Why Russia?"  
"They are trying to take over France!" argued Raleigh.  
"Nah," disagreed Damian. "There has to be a logical reason for all of this. Not Russia."  
Raleigh pouted. She flopped back on Damian's bed.  
"Hey, who said you could lay down on my bed," complained the semi-blushing Damian.  
"I'm tired," yawned the girl.  
She curled up and faced Damian. Her face was decorated with a pouting lip and puppy dog eyes to match.  
"Fine," caved in the boy.  
He turned back to his computer. Raleigh sat up.  
"I'm going exploring," she said, standing up. "I think the reason these thingss are happening might be around here."  
"You can't sit still for a freaking minute," mumbled Damian.  
Luke shoot up.  
"I'm bored. I'm coming with ya," he announced.  
She smiled and then looked at Damian. He sighed and stood up.  
"Fine," he repeated.  
Raleigh's smile widened.

* * *

To be continued...

Raleigh came running.  
"Guys, they found a vechile turned upside down this morning," she shouted, entering the room.  
The room was a bedroom. Two beds, one on each side of the room, a desk, and a bookcase were in the room. On one of the beds lay a boy around 14 reading a comic. He sat up as Raleigh stormed the room. His messy brown hair almost completely covered his green eyes as he sat up. Only his left eye could barely be seen. The other boy in the room was sitting at the desk. He appeared to be on some social network. He turned around. His black hair was cut perfectly so it looked messy but didn't hang in his face. His blue eyes were framed by is thick rimmed black leaned back in his chair.  
"And this is news?" he asked. "So a person was driving recklessly. Happens all the time."  
He was about to turn around when Raleigh plopped on his bed.  
"Hey!" he shouted.  
"I'm not going to continue to stand while you two just sit down and lounge," she complained. "Anyway, it wasn't a reckless driver, Damian."  
Damian, the boy at the computer, had a smug look on his face.  
"How do you know?" he asked.  
"Because the car was upside down on the top of a building," she said. "This is the seventh time this month that something strange has happened."  
The boy on the bed stared at Raleigh then Damian then Raliegh again.  
"Why do you guys go at this every day?" he asked. "You," he gestured to the girl. "and your conpericy theories. And you," he gestured to the boy. "And your ability to criticize anyone."  
The boy sighed and flopped back down on his bed. His head hit the pillow perfectly.  
"Shut up Luke," complained Damian. He turned his attention back to Raleigh. "What do you think is happening then?"  
He was obviously being sarcastic and smug about the entire subject. He truly didn't care for an answer. he just wished to tease her. But she didn't care and went on like he truly asked her.  
"The Russian government," she answered.  
"Russia?!" laughed Luke. "Why Russia?"  
"They are trying to take over France!" argued Raleigh.  
"Nah," disagreed Damian. "There has to be a logical reason for all of this. Not Russia."  
Raleigh pouted. She flopped back on Damian's bed.  
"Hey, who said you could lay down on my bed," complained the semi-blushing Damian.  
"I'm tired," yawned the girl.  
She curled up and faced Damian. Her face was decorated with a pouting lip and puppy dog eyes to match.  
"Fine," caved in the boy.  
He turned back to his computer. Raleigh sat up.  
"I'm going exploring," she said, standing up. "I think the reason these thingss are happening might be around here."  
"You can't sit still for a freaking minute," mumbled Damian.  
Luke shoot up.  
"I'm bored. I'm coming with ya," he announced.  
She smiled and then looked at Damian. He sighed and stood up.  
"Fine," he repeated.  
Raleigh's smile widened.


	4. 1: Conspericy Theories and Games Part 2

He would retrieve what she had stolen. But where was it? It wasn't on her! Where was it?!

"Where do you think you are going?"

The voice hit Raleigh's ears. The shrill of a voice made her want to cringe. She turned around, Damian and Luke followed in suit. There standing behind her was Anastasie and Elliot Voclain. They were a brother and sister rule forcing duo. Anastasie was also Raleigh's mortal enemy. And there she stood with a stupid grin across her face.

"None of your business, _Annie_," she snapped back.

"If it goes against the rules, it is my business," Annie snapped.

Elliot glared at Damian, who was glaring right back. Annie smiled at Damian.

"Hi Damian," she greeted.

He almost shuttered at the sound of her voice calling out his name. He moved closer behind Raleigh. She know how to deal with Annie. Annie frowned. Elliot's eyebrow rose.

"We're just going for a walk," stated Luke. "It's truly none of your business to know every time we just want to go for a walk."

Raleigh smirked. Annie grew angery. The tension grew between the two groups. Elliot relieved it at once though.

"Fine," he said with a shrug. "Come on, sis."

He began pulling his younger sister away.

"Let's go before they come back," said Luke.

"That was weird," stated Raleigh.

"Truly," agreed Damian.

"What do you think you are doing?" shouted Annie.

"I was making them think we left," stated Elliot. "Now we can follow them without them knowing."

Annie's grin reappeared.

"You truly are smart," she complimented.

They soon followed behind the group.

"Now where are we going?" asked Luke.

"Last night when I was bored and couldn't sleep, like every night, I was walking around here," started explaining Raleigh. "I saw this girl who looked like she was being chased in the far distance. I couldn't make out who or what was chasing her though. When I finally made it to where I saw her, she was gone."

"So, she could have left without you seeing," suggested Damian.

"That's not the point. The point is I want to know what was chasing her," said Raleigh. "What if it has something to do with the accidents happening around town?"

"And what if it is a mass-murdering-homicidal-looney?" laughed Luke, mimicking a zombie.

"Not funny. I'm serious," complained Raleigh, pushing Luke to make him stop. "I saw her come from this way."

"So wait, we are going towards where she was running away from?" stopped Damian.

"Yeah," replied Raleigh, stopping along with Luke.

"Tell me if that makes any sense?!"

"Well, it is better than just staying locked up inside all day. And what if we solve the mystery of the accidents or save the live of that girl and many other girls from a mass-murdering-homocidal-looney or both," listed off Raleigh.

"We should talk to the police and not put ourselves in danger," warned Damian.

"Too late," stated raleigh, continuing to walk.

Luke shrugged his shoulders and followed Raleigh. Damian sighed and ran to catch up with his friends.

"What were they saying?" asked Annie.

Annie and Elliot were crotching behind some nearby bushes.

"I think I heard mass-murdering and something about a girl," said Elliot.

He suddenly jumped up.

"They're moving," he said, pointing forward. "Come on!"

He began to follow the group at a distance with Annie close behind him.

"All I see is this man hole cover," said Damian. "Can we go back now?"

"No," said Raleigh. "All that is that way is the wall and I don't think that girl jumped it. She definately wasn't from our school either. The principle would have mentioned a missing student. I think she came through to the school through this man hole. Let's go!"

She was obviously cheery. Luke and Damian on the other hand, not so much. She tried to lift up the man hole, but had some issues.

"Not much in the upper body department," chuckled Luke, who gave her a hand.

"Apparently I need to work out if I am getting shown up by a video gamer," Raleigh teased back.

Damian huffed and crossed his arms.

"I am not going down there," he said.

"Okay, stay up here. Luke and I will go down there," she said.

Raleigh began to go down the man hole.

"Yeah, just Raleigh and me," smirked Luke.

He knew after saying that, Damian had to go.

"Fine," he huffed.

He followed them down the man hole and closed it back up when he was clear.

"Did they just go down the man hole?" asked Annie. "Disgusting!"

"Let's follow them," said Elliot, getting up.

"Not me!" argued Annie, crossing her arms and shaking her head.

"Fine, I'll go down there. But know that right now Raleigh and Damian are together in a dark, scary place. If Raleigh were to get scared, Damian could comfort her," he taunted.

"Fine, but that sounds like your worst nightmare aswell as mine," she pouted.

He grinned at his sister's compliance. He lifted up the man hole and allowed her to climb down first. He followed after and recovered the man hole

* * *

_To be continued..._

* * *

__**I still need ocs. Please submit because I would like to have more than just these people.**


	5. 1: Conspericy Theories and Games Part 3

The sewers were wet and smelled kind of knarly. Raleigh crinkled up her nose at the smell. Luke put his arms on the back of his head as he looked around. Damian stayed close to Raleigh and Luke.

"Can we go back now?" he asked. "I bet the teachers are looking for us and we are going to get in so much trouble because we are suppose to be down here and-"

Raleigh placed her hand over his mouth and smiled.

"You worry to much," she said. "I have heard that there is nothing to be scared of in the sewers of France. Not like the sewers of America. Apparently there are crocodiles in their sewers."

She chuckled.

"You aren't taking this serious, Raleigh," snapped Damain, pushing her hand off his mouth.

Raleigh paused. Damian grew confused until he noticed he was holding her hand then quickly left go and crossed his arms, pouting. She chuckled again at his reaction, Luke joined her.

"Come on, Lovebirds," he said, walking further down the sewer.

Raleigh followed him.

"We are not lovebirds!" Damian shouted out at Luke.

Annie clenched her fists.

"He held her hand," she was angery.

Elliot placed his hand on his sister's shoulder.

"Calm down," he whispered. "We can't let them know we are here. Now come on."

They followed.

"Now what? It's a dead end," stated Damian.

The trio looked up at the ladder in front of them.

"We go up," stated Raleigh.

She began climbing the ladder. She was able to manage the man hole above her open.

"Come on up you guys," she called down.

Damian sighed is normal Raleigh sigh. Luke chuckled and started climbing the ladder. Once all three were up they closed the man hole and looked at their find.

"An abandoned factory," awed Raleigh.

"Cool!" cheered Luke.

He ran towards the factory with Raleigh close behind.

"Wait guys! We don't know who or what is in there! We don't know if it is even safe!" shouted Damian. They weren't listening. He shook his head. "Fine."

He quickly followed them.

The man hole reopened revealing Elliot and Annie. they crawled out of the sewer.

"I am never going back in there again," said Annie, brushing the dust and grime off of her.

"How are you going to get back?" asked Elliot. "You can't just waltz up through the front door. You broke rules leaving the campus. You'll get in trouble."

Annie gasped at the realization that she had broken rules and then glared at her brother.

"Let's go," she huffed.

Elliot grinned and they chased down their prey.

"I am not going down that elevator. that thing cannot be stable," complained Damian.

Raleigh rolled her eyes and grabbed Damian's arm. He was to overcome with shock to stop her from pulling him into the elevator. Luke pressed the button and the elevator's doors closed.

"You guys are going to get me killed!" shouted Damian.

"That's my life goal," said Luke.

"You are such a kid," replied Damian.

"I'm 14, what do expect? I am legally a kid," Luke pointed out. "And technically so are you."

Damian rolled his eyes and turned his attention to Raleigh. She was looking forward at the doors. She was standing really close to him, so close she could still be holding his arm if she wanted to. She seemed worry. He sighed and placed his arm on her head like an arm rest. At the gesture, Raleigh's face lit up with a smile in turn making Damian blush a bit.

The elevator's doors opened revealing a lab like no other. The trio exited the elevator and the doors closed.

"What is this place?" asked Raleigh in amazement.

"I don't know, but it is totally cool," stated Luke.

"Is that a computer?" asked Raleigh.

"I don't know. But I do know that you guys are in such trouble," said a voice behind them.

The trio whipped around to see Elliot and Annie standing right behind them.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Annie.

"Following you. The real question is what do you guys think you are doing here?" asked Annie. "You are going to get in so much trouble. You will probably get detention, no suspention, maybe even expolsion."

Annie laughed.

"You know you left the campus too," Luke pointed out.

Annie stopped laugh like she hadn't thought of that. It's not like her brother didn't point it out a couple of minutes ago. Luke turned around and walked towards the giant computer. He sat down in the chair and began fiddling with the keyboard.

"What do you think you are doing?" asked Damian.

"You're not the only smart one," he replied.

Suddenly a pillar of light appeared in the middle of the room.

"Wow," Luke said in awe.

Raleigh stood there for a second, admiring the light, then turned back towards the elevator.

"Where are you going?" asked Damian.

"I'm bored," she replied with the obvious response. "I'm going to do more exploring."

She opened up the elevator.

"Than I am going with you," stated Elliot.

He joined her in the elevator and turned back to his sister.

"Keep an eye on them so they don't leave," he said.

Damian ignored his insult and rushed into the elevator.

"I'm coming too," he said.

"Of course you are," huffed Elliot as the doors closed.

The elevator reopened showing a bronze room with three golden pillars of sorts. Raleigh rushed up to one of the pillars.

"So cool," she said.

"You are like a kid. Everything seems to give you joy," chuckled Luke.

"And that's a bad thing?" she turned to him and asked.

Luke walked up to her.

"Not at all," he replied.

Damian suddenly appeared between them.

"Let's just go back to the school already," he whined.

"You're such a whiner," joked Raleigh. She grabbed his arm. "Just relax a bit. It's not like we are going

to get hurt."

Suddenly she tripped on one of the wires going across the ground from the middle to one of the pillars. She fumbled backwards and landing in one of the one pillars. before she could even get up, the door slid closed and she was trapped inside.

"Raleigh!" cried out Damian.

"Help!" she began to scream when a light appeared around her.

"Guys, is that you?"

A voice sounded through the bronze room.

"Luke?" questioned Damian.

"Yup, I found an intercom that connects these two rooms," he replied. "You'll never believe what I discovere-"

He was cut off by Damian.

"No time for that, Raleigh fell backwards into one of these tube-like things and now it has reopened and she isn't there!" he shouted.

Elliot was looking around the inside of "tube" while Damian was freaking out.

"No worries Loverboy, I see her," said Luke.

Damian could imagine a dumb smile on Luke's face as he said that.

"Where is she?" he asked instead of shouting some insults at his friend.

"In Lyoko," he simpley said. "Just step into the scanners and I can take you straight to her."

"No way!" shouted Damian. "No way am I going in one of those things!"

"Fine, looks like Raleigh and I will be alone," smiled Elliot as a scanner closed behind him.

Damian frowned and rushed into another scanner.

"Will they be all right?" asked Annie.

"Yup," answered Luke. "I think I already got the hang of this."

He began pressing buttons.

"Scanning Damian. Scanning Elliot," he said.

Damian had closed his eyes as the light engulfed him in the scanner. When he opened his eyes he was in the middle of a forest. The trees were so tall. The sky itself was orange and looked digital. He saw an edge to the ground a little in front of him and went to look at it.

"I wouldn't do that," said a familiar voice.

He turned around and saw Raleigh. Though she was different. Instead of her normal clothing consisting of a tank-top and a skirt she was wearing something completely different. She was instead wearing a pink dress that went down to her mid-thighs. Underneath the dress were a pair of maroon leggings. On the dress was a thick maroon belt around her small waist. The sleeves were trumpet sleeves and the dress had a v-neck collar. He shoes weren't shoes but boots, maroon boots.

"It is a very long drop," she said.

Her white hair flew in front of her face.

"Raleigh, you are dressed funny," he said.

"As nice as usual," she pointed out. "So are you dear Damian."

She pointed at him. He looked down to see was was wearing what resembled a modern-aged warrior. A black jumpsuit lay tightly against his body under a silver chest plate and silver shorts. His shoes wear silver boots.

"You're right," he agreed and looked back up. "Where's Elliot?"

"Over here!" he called out.

The two looked towards the voice to find a waving Elliot in the distance. They began to run towards him. he was changed as well. he instead was wearing what looked like a ninja get up. the black baggy pants were that of a ninja with a black shirt over it. The shirt was sleeveless and would have flied open if it weren't for the blood red belt tied around his waist. His shoes were also blood red. His naturally black hair was pushed back out of his face.

"Glad to see you're okay, Raleigh," Elliot greeted, completely ignoring Damian.

Raleigh smiled and blushed a bit. Damian stepped closer to her and glared at Elliot.

"Nice to see everyone is okay, but can you listen to me now?" said a voice.

"Luke?" asked Raleigh.

"Where are we, Lecuyer?" asked Elliot.

"Lyoko, like I said. Now listen, I think I found the reason for all the accidents Raleigh," he said.

"Really?" she was estatic. "What?"

"I think it has something to do with Lyoko," he answered. "I have been searching through this computer and discovered this virtual world you are in right now. It is called Lyoko, as I previously stated. A little more snooping around and I discovered that there a sectors in the world. Right now, you are in the forest sector. Each sector has these towers. Normally the glow white, but this one that you are close to is red and pulsating. I have a feeling that that is not a good thing."

"Wow, you are a quick computer nerd," admired Raleigh.

Damian and Elliot rolled their eyes and pouted.

"Thanks Raleigh. Can you guys go check the tower out?" he asked.

Just as both Elliot and Damian were about to say 'no', Raleigh beat them to the response.

"Sure thing," she answered him with a smile.

Damian sighed. He was used to this. Elliot wasn't, but followed behind Raleigh and Damian without a word.

* * *

_To be continued..._


	6. 1: Conspericy Theories and Games Part 4

"Found the tower, now what?" asked out Raleigh.

The trio stood in front of a red glowering tower.

"I don't really know, can you go in?" asked Luke.

"I don't see any doors," pointed out Elliot.

"Lyoko is strange, trying touching the walls. You may not need doors," said Luke.

"Alrighty," said Raleigh.

They began walking towards the tower when something hit her.

"Ah!" she screamed in pain.

"What was that?" cried out Damian, looking towards the direction the blast came from.

Standing there was a creature unlike anything they had ever seen before. It appeared to be a cube with legs. It had a circle in the middle of the square with a strange black design on it.

"What the heck is that?!" shouted Raleigh.

"I don't know but the life bar under Raleigh's picture just decreased," stated Luke.

"What do we do?" asked Damian.

"Fight," Elliot suddenly drawed a sword from his back. "You and Raleigh try to get inside the tower."

"Alright," said Raleigh before Damian could respond.

She got up and began pulling him towards the tower. Elliot ran towards the block, roughly dodging the attacks the creature through at him.

"Hurry," said Raleigh, pushing Damian through the wall into the tower.

She went to follow him but found she could not.

"I cannot go through the wall, but Damian could," she said.

"Okay, Damian, you in?" asked Luke.

Elliot was fighting the creature and managed to stab it in one of it's five "eyes" of sorts. The monster burst into pieces. He soon joined Raleigh at the tower.

"Yeah, I'm here," Damian replied.

"Okay, what's around you?" asked Luke.

Damian began walking towards the middle of the room.

"It's a circular room with tons of blue and a strange design on the floo- Woah," he got to the middle of the room and began floating up.

"I'm flying!" shouted Damian. "I don't like this!"

"What do you like?" snipped Luke. "Ow. Annie just hit me. Anyway, just calm down.

Damian finally came to another platform and managed to get on.

"I've landed, looks the same as before," said Damian.

He this time more cautiously walked to the middle of the platform. Suddenly in front of him appeared a

screen.

"What's going on in there?" asked Raleigh.

"I don't know, I don't have eyes like a video game on Lyoko. I can only see the map," answered Luke.

Suddenly Raleigh was hit once more from behind.

"Ah," she screamed as she devirtualized.

"Raleigh!" shouted Luke.

He turned and saw three more block-monsters readying themselves for a full attack.

"Don't worry Elliot, Raleigh is back in the Real World, she's fine," said Luke.

Elliot breathed a sigh of relief, but was hit by the three monters. Soon he to was devirtualized.

Damian touched the screen in front of him. Words popped up reading, 'Damian'.

"Okay, that's creepy," he said.

'Code: LYOKO'

Suddenly the walls felt like they were rushing down.

"I don't know what you did Damian, but the tower isn't red anymore," said Luke. "Now let's see if I can

get you out of there... Oops."

"What do you mean Oops?" shouted Damian.

"So nobody remembers a thing?" asked Raleigh.

"Not Annie at least. Elliot appears to," sighs Damian. "Apparently Luke sent us back into the past somehow and the only people who remember anything are you, Luke, Elliot, and I"

"Now we get to relive this entire day over. Fun," sarcastically cheered Luke.

"I wonder what Lyoko truly is and what secrets it hide," said Raleigh. "I wonder if the Russian's have anything to do with it?"

"You and the Russians," laughed Luke.

They walked down the yard.

"Where do you think you are going?"

Raleigh sighed. This is one encounter she wished she didn't have to relive.

"Hi, Annie," Raleigh said without even turning around.

She ended up turning around anyway to see the smug face of Annie's. And there beside her was her brother Elliot.

"What do you want?" asked Damian.

"I asked you a question," huffed Annie. "You guys know you aren't suppose to sneak around."

"Does it look like we are sneaking?" asked Luke.

"Well..." stuttered Annie.

"If you don't mind, my friends and I are trying to relax on a nice walk," said Raleigh.

The trio turned around and began walking away.

"How rude," pouted Annie.

"Hey Sis, do you mind going to the library before me? I left my notebook in my room," said Elliot.

"Sure," answered Annie.

She began walking to the Library. Elliot smiled and then quickly turned around and chased down the trio.

"So when are we going back?" he asked, throwing his arms around Damian and Raleigh and coming between them.


	7. Attention!

**Characters appearing so far...**

Raleigh Delacroix

Damian Beaumont

Luke Lecuyer

Anastasie 'Annie' Voclain

Elliot Voclain

* * *

**Characters still to come...**

_Silverdragon98's_ Reinforce 'Rein' Yukimura

_Bookworm108's_ Jayde McKenzie

_Roxy009's_ Roxy Jones

_StillDoll13's_ Adien Sauvageau

* * *

**_Keep sending in those OC's. I would definately like to use them. Also read and review chapter 1 parts 1 thru 4. Chapter 2 will be out soon and be featuring someone's OC._**


	8. Announcement

I am redoing this story. Check out my profile for the story, Virtual Insanity.


End file.
